Velayna Townsend
((Edit No. 1.3, This Page is still a Work In Progress.)) History Early Years (Birth-10) Velayna Townsend was born the daughter of Amelia Clarke, A teacher of Arcane Magic inside the walls of Stormwind City, and Alexander Townsend, a carpenter, originally from Gilneas. Despite the two having had a child, they were not wed, and did not live with one another. Growing up, Velayna spent very little time actually at home. Often times she could be found running around the docks, pretending to be a sailor, or in the woods, playing with animals. Her mother, busy trying to earn a living to support the two of them, was unable to overlook Velayna, or even send her to school. Thus, Velayna would remain uneducated until later in life. From the age of about 6, Velayna had expressed a vast interest in the forests around her home. She enjoyed the outdoors, and the many animals that inhabited the area. This fascination with the nature, would be just the beginning of her path as A Survivalist, and a Ranger. Tween / Teen Years (11-15) As Velayna grew to the age to be able to handle death, and domination of another species, her fascination with Animals and the outdoors, would shift a bit to the right, and change into a fascination with Combat, and hunting. Her first bow was a long, slender, and yet flexible branch of a tree, still green on the inside to allow it the flexibility needed to withstand the strain of a drawstring. She used this bow to aid her mother in providing dinner on the table, meat to sell at the market, as well as recreation. Overtime, Velayna would have made quite the name for herself as the "Little Girl with a Bow," And would soon after take up an actual education in her life, as well as training from her Mentor, (Name Withheld), to become even better in the art she had grown such a fascination in. At the age of 15, She would begin her practice in both ranged combat, and melee combat. Her education now would begin her pathway to being a Ranger, and a Combat Specialist. Young Adult Years (16-19) At the age of 16, Velayna decided it was time for something new. With this in mind, she set her eyes towards the Northern land of Northrend, specifically, The Grizzly Hills. This is where Velayna would predict to spend the rest of her life, of course, time passes, and plans change. However, for the time being Velayna would move to The Grizzly Hills, and set up her small little cabin in the woods, where she would serve as a hunter for hire, and a Ranger to protect the Animals in the area that had been hunted heavily. She would continue this career for a year, before everything would change. It was the night following her 18th birthday. Velayna had decided to treat herself to a small vacation to the not-so-distant kingdom of Dalaran. And this, is when it would all Change. Velayna would often find her self spending time in the local inns or taverns around wherever she would be, anywhere she could get some wine. But, on this specific night that Velayna had wandered into The Hero's Welcome in Dalaran, she would make an encounter which would change the course of her entire career. Career The Highguard Following meeting the someone whom Velayna thought she would spend the rest of her short life with, She would quickly grow attached, and them being sent to this new land that Velayna knew nothing about, would frighten her to no end. And because of this, Velayna, previously unaffiliated, would drop all of her plans for staying in The Grizzly Hills, all of her plans for becoming a full-time Ranger, or even one day becoming a mentor for some other aspiring survivalist, just so that she may keep an eye on her love. That being said, Days before their deployment, Velayna would enlist into The Highguard, under the 812th Battalion. Going forward, she would serve in the following Campaigns. * The Bird Man Campaign (Ending) * The Draenor Campaign (Entirity) * The Tanaan Campaign. (Beginning) * The Fall of Stromgarde. (Entirity) Following The Fall of Stromgarde, Velayna retired from the 812th Battalion and returned to the Grizzly Hills.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Highguard Category:Silver Covenant